


This Christmas

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Karaoke, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tequila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Rey's first mistake was leaving her fiance on Christmas.  Her second mistake was coming to the karaoke bar where Ben had proposed to her, one year later.  What she hadn't expected was to see Ben Solo standing on stage in the ugly sweater she had made him last year, singing "Last Christmas" at the top of his lungs.  Her third mistake was making a bet with her friends and drinking WAY too much tequila.... because that's how she ended up on stage, on Christmas Eve, giving Ben Solo a lap dance to "Santa Baby".





	This Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars or any of the songs I mention. I'm just here for glorious Christmas crack and fluff. I had an image of Ben singing "Last Christmas", and the lovely ladies in the Reylo Fic Recs chatroom suggested that Rey ought to sing "Santa Baby" while giving him a lap dance. Challenge accepted. I hope you enjoy the silliness!

“What do you mean you're not over Ben Solo?” 

****

Rey stared in awe at her friends. It wasn't often that they all said the exact same thing at the same time.

****

Granted, this little tequila-encouraged confession was a  _ very small _ bombshell since she had just picked up and left everything, including Ben. She had come back, though. That had to mean something, right?

****

Poe passed out more tequila shots for everyone while Finn screeched, “You left him a year ago!”

****

Apparently not. 

****

Rey eyed the clear liquid with less concern than her last two shots. At least Rose had fun shot glasses to make her poor decisions seem slightly better; everything was better when taking shots from shot glasses covered in candy canes. She downed the next shot quickly before answering the inquiring looks from all around her.

****

“So what?” asked a defensive Rey. “I tried dating other men; you all heard stories of them.”

****

“Yes, but we  _ assumed  _ that you were over him by then,” said Rose. “Ben certainly did after Poe accidentally showed him a picture of you at a New Year's Eve party.”

****

Rey winced and wished she hadn't drunk that last shot so quickly. She really wanted one thinking of how Ben must have felt when she left with barely a word.

****

“He was going to see a picture of her at some point with a guy,” pointed out Poe with a shrug before taking his shot, his glass covered in snowflakes and glitter. “Why not then?”

****

Rey felt the tequila go straight to her head. It was working its magic already, making her open up about her long-buried feelings for her ex-fiance that she had tried to deny having for a time. She wrapped a hand around the pendant she wore on her necklace chain, her favorite token and remembrance of Ben.

****

“He's gotten over me and hates my guts now; it was all going to come to that anyway,” said a bitter Rey with a slight hiccup before slamming the glass down. “Did you see the way he looked at me at the company Christmas party last week? Or at Leia's home two nights ago? He wishes I never accepted my old job back from Leia.”

****

“Now, Rey-”

****

Her head dropped unceremoniously to the table as she yelled, “I'm the world's biggest idiot! I was so afraid of being abandoned again that I did it to him: the only man I've ever really loved! What am I going to do, guys?”

****

All three exchanged looks at her dramatics; she picked up the  _ worst  _ habits from Ben Solo.

****

“Well, it  _ is  _ Christmas Eve,” said Rose, ever-hopeful as a glint entered her eyes and gave Finn a look. “Anything can happen at Christmas.”

****

“And I'd bet good money that Ben Solo is  _ not  _ over you,” said a consoling Finn as he dug around for his car keys.

****

Rey's head darted up, disbelief etched across at her face, even as her eyes showed that slight gleam of hope.

****

Finn continued, “He may hate your guts, but I'd bet he still loves you just as much as a year ago.”

****

“No way. I'll take that bet,” said Rey, putting out her hand.

****

“If Finn's right, you have to dedicate a song to Ben at karaoke,” said Poe, jumping in on the action. “Tonight.”

****

“What? Tonight? He won't be at our favorite place-”

****

“Oh yes, he will,” said Finn, getting up to help Rey stand. 

****

Rey only stumbled slightly before insisting on walking on her own. “I haven't had enough tequila to be a danger to myself….yet. But if you're right, then I'm going to need more tequila to get up and do that. It won't happen, though,” she insisted as Poe and Finn stood on opposite sides of her, Rose holding the door open.

****

“You're about to lose, Rey. We've seen him way more than you have,” chuckled Poe. “He's so melodramatic about you leaving him on Christmas-”

****

“Don't remind me of that,” interrupted Rey, putting her head in her hands. “I did a lot of stupid things that night.”

****

“Yes,” agreed her three friends in unison, making Rey give them accusatory looks.

****

“Whose side are you on anyway?” 

****

The three ignored her comment.

****

“How long did he last before he started singing T-swift songs every week?” cracked Poe as Finn started the car.

****

“Two weeks, tops.”

****

“I know he likes her music, but not  _ that  _ much,” said Rey, giving the guys a hard look.

****

“It's true, though,” agreed Rose. “Every time he gets up there and sings, it's a breakup song of some sort. He refuses to date anyone. That's  _ not  _ the sign of someone who's moved on.”

****

Rey's heart beat just a little faster at the thought that she might still have a chance with him. Then she crushed that hope into tiny bits, afraid of hoping so soon.

****

“He has moved on,“ she maintained. “He's just a being his usual, over-dramatic, Skywalker self. You'll see.”

****

“If you're so sure,” said Finn much too casually, “then would you like to up the bet? If we're right, you have to do some sort of PDA with him before you leave tonight.”

****

Rey jumped back in her seat, horror and fear filling her. Everyone - but especially Finn from being her college roommate - knew that she had trouble with intimacy. Trusting herself to be physically affectionate with Ben had taken Rey a long time, and she had never gotten that comfortable with anyone else. 

****

“No.”

****

“No? As in, no, it'll never happen, or no, you're too afraid to do it if it comes to that?” egged Poe.

****

Rey took a big sigh but didn't think it through; there was way too much tequila in her for rational thought at that point.

****

“No, as in the first one. Just you wait and see.”

****

All three snickered as Finn pulled in front of Rey and Ben's favorite date spot: Maz's Cantina and Karaoke Bar. They had had their first date there three years ago  - after he convinced her that it was okay for her to date her boss's son - and he had proposed there, too. His proposal was one of Rey's favorite memories.

****

“It's been one year since he proposed,” said a suddenly weepy Rey at the memory. “And I'm never going to have that again with him - ever!”

****

Poe barely prevented her from ramming her forehead against Finn's car as Finn muttered, “I wish she hadn't picked up  _ that  _ habit of his after knowing him and Luke for the last four years.  Skywalkers.”

****

“C'mon, Rey, pull yourself together. You're about to see him,” said Rose with a tone of certainty, patting Rey on the back.

****

“He won't be here on the anniversary of our engagement and soon-to-be breakup; he's melodramatic and sentimental, but not  _ that  _ bad,” said Rey, drying her eyes.

****

Poe turned her to look at Ben's familiar black sports car, a small, stuffed porg with a Santa hat still hanging from the rearview mirror. She had given him that gift two years ago so that his car would have her favorite animal inside always. How had he never gotten rid of it?

****

“No, it can't be,” she gasped, eyes wide in wonder. She ran over and touched the car hood briefly, remembering all the times they had made out on the car under a night sky. She ached for him in that moment.

****

“It is, Rey. Come on,” said Poe as he and Finn hauled her away from the car before she did something rash. Rose opened the door as the three got to the entrance.

****

“He may be here, but he definitely  _ does not,  _ and  _ never will be-” _

****

“Last Christmas, I gave you my heart-”

****

Rey shut up, suddenly feeling very sober and drunk all at once. Her head felt lighter than it had in a long time, and her hearing seemed better than ever as it focused in on the familiar baritone voice belting out a karaoke version of Wham's “Last Christmas”. 

****

Slowly, her eyes looked up as she acknowledged that it was Ben singing. She had just never expected to see him pushing his joined hands away from his chest, banging his head before snatching the microphone and singing into it like he was licking an ice cream cone.

****

“But the very next day, you gave it away-”

****

What alternate universe had she entered? It couldn't be! Was that Ben,  _ her  _ Ben, standing on stage wearing a red Santa hat and the godawful, ugly sweater she had given him last year? Was he actually miming throwing something away with his left hand? 

****

As he sang the next part, he brought his left hand back to his heart, and his head and closed eyes flew up dramatically. “This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special-”

****

“How has he not  _ burned _ that monstrosity of a sweater yet? Where did you even find it?” quipped Poe as Ben pretended to offer up his heart to the audience with puppy dog eyes. 

****

“I  _ made _ that for him, just so you know,” said a defensive Rey, her hands going to her hips. “It was my first time making a sweater. He said he loved it and that it was the most comfortable sweater he had ever owned.”

****

“Considering he only wore woolen, black sweaters - or just all black in general - before dating you, that's not saying much,” said Finn, earning him a death glare from Rey.

****

“I knew he seemed more in shape at the Christmas party, but I hadn't realized he had worked out  _ that  _ much,” breathed Rey in awe, taking in the full image he presented. 

****

The Santa hat sat jauntily on his head while his black hair flowed freely, each sweaty strand flying about and sticking to his neck as he turned his head to the music and jerked his hips side-to-side with the beat. The sweater in question was all red except for the two oddly-shaped, fat reindeer she had knitted on the front of it. The two reindeer on the front had black noses and were almost touching when she had made it. When he put on the sweater the first time, it stretched over his chest a little too snug, so the reindeer no longer seemed like they were trying to give reindeer kisses to each other, but rather just looking at one another.

****

Now, with a visible eight-pack showing through the very thin sweater, the reindeer's noses matched up with his nipples, and the shirt didn't quite cover his belly button. That, combined with the green, pointy, velour Santa slippers she had gotten him three years ago, made him the most colorful Ben she had ever seen, not to mention the most beautiful, beloved sight in existence. She had to be forcefully dragged from the doorway to the bar, where she continued to gawk in wonder as he sang.

****

“Once bitten and twice shy. I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye.”

****

As one of his hands kept the audience at a distance while holding the microphone, his other pointed out randomly into the audience, making women sigh. Rey’s foolish heart began to hope that he had indeed seen her and noticed how she acted. 

****

“Tell me, baby, do you recognize me? Well, it's been a year; it doesn't surprise me,” he sang, proudly pounding on his chest. He was proud of his improved look, and rightfully so. She wanted a piece of him, just as she always had before. She felt her body warm up all over. That could also be the tequila, but she didn't think she wanted to bang tequila like she wanted to climb Ben Solo in that moment.

****

When he sang, “I love you,” his eyes looked so dark and sad, and Rey's heart broke for him, seeing just how hard he had taken it. 

****

When he sang about being kissed again, he put the back of his hand on his forehead, his voice growing in volume momentarily. As he sang about hiding from her and her soul of ice, he pretended to stab himself with the microphone before falling to his knees in a pleading gesture to be allowed to hide.

****

Rey wanted so badly to look away and stop her heart from being destroyed by his performance, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She just kept on watching, taking another shot or two from Finn as she stared in slack-jawed amazement. 

****

“-But you tore me apart!” he sang loudly, his voice coming to a crescendo as his hands spread out in front of him, as though tearing something in half. “Now, I’ve found a real love; you'll never fool me again!”

****

Rey saw his cringe and dead eyes. She knew that look better than anyone; he was lying. Everything in his false bravado made her suddenly aware of two important facts: first, that Ben was  _ not  _ over her. Second, that her friends were right. She forced herself to stop staring at him as she realized something else: she didn't just need more tequila for this; she needed a whole galaxy’s worth. She needed to talk to him as soon as possible, and she was  _ so _ not ready for that conversation. 

****

“Rey, I was wondering when you'd come back here. Welcome back,” said Maz from behind the bar. “What can I get you?”

****

“I need a double margarita, stat. I have to somehow talk to him and then sing, thanks to a bet from those jokers,” said a rueful Rey as she pointed at her friends. “I need more courage to make this right.”

****

“In that case, I'll make you a triple, on the house. You're going to need it,” said Maz, working quickly. “Keep your head down, or he's going to notice you.”

****

“Out of curiosity, how many drinks has Ben had tonight?” asked a worried Rey. 

****

She assumed it would four or five based on how demonstrative he was being, so she was shocked when Maz said, “One scotch. He's good about limiting himself ever since you left. Almost as soon as you disappeared, he left Snoke's firm and stopped drinking so much. I'm proud of him.”

****

“Me too,” said Rey, her voice cracking as Maz handed her the extra-large glass of liquid courage. “Thank you.”

****

As she drank, she enjoyed the view, her friends abandoning her to her own fate as they took seats to watch. She had forgotten just how attractive Ben was; as he sang with gusto into the microphone and made wild, hand-swinging motions, she was won over by him all over again. 

****

She had just started the drink when Ben finished the song. His encore was “Coldest Winter”. Rey had never felt more depressed as she watched him pour out his heart into the song, making her drink faster.

****

He pointed out into the audience. “Her love is a thousand miles away-”

****

“No, Ben. Not anymore,” mourned Rey, wanting to cry again.

****

He brought a raised fist down the center of his body, his eyes closed as he sang, “Memories made in the coldest winter. Goodbye, my friend. Will I ever love again?”

****

“So many memories. So many good memories,” she said, wiping away a tear and wanting to kick something hard as she ignored his dramatics and focused on the words. “I don't want to say goodbye, though.”

****

She kept on drinking. She needed to convince him that he could love, and that it needed to be her and only her. 

****

“Can it melt away all of our mistakes?”

****

“Oh, please, yes,” she said, looking outside and watching the fat snowflakes fall. 

****

She decided then and there that she was not going to leave the bar unless Ben was beside her and they were back together. She was going to fix every mistake she could.

****

She had drained about half the glass when Ben stopped singing the encore - who would've thought “Coldest Winter” could be so sad and yet make the crowd go wild  - with his signature passion. He was putting down the microphone when he saw her and froze.

****

Both gulped. Rey finished her drink as Ben approached the microphone again.

****

“Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special guest with us here tonight: the woman who rejected me and broke off our engagement after  _ one day _ . Right before she left me and disappeared on Christmas Day.”

****

Everyone in the crowd booed, even Finn and Poe. Rey gave them stern looks before starting to march toward her ex. While she did deserve that, she hadn't come there to just let him walk over her. She had a new mission: convince Ben of her change of heart. She just had to make him see that she was unafraid and different, and she had just the song and crazy idea to do it. Thank you, tequila. And who said good things couldn't come from drinking too much tequila?

****

“Yes, I'm back, Ben. I'm back  _ for good _ ,” she yelled, emphasizing the last words for his benefit. “I made a stupid decision a year ago, and I'm back to rectify it.”

****

He laughed a full belly laugh as she took the four steps two at a time and grabbed the chair that sat at the edge of the stage. After giving the DJ her choice of song, she made a beeline for Ben, or as much of one as she could after drinking so much. Ben put his hands out in front of him, stopping her from getting any closer.

****

“Rey, there's nothing you could say that could ever convince me-”

****

“Ben, I'm sorry for leaving you a year ago. I've never regretted anything more in my life,” said a serious Rey before grabbing his hands and threading his fingers with hers.”Please forgive me.”

****

The contact between them was electric. It felt warm, invigorating, like coming home to her all over again, and she yearned for more with him. 

****

Her eyes held him captive, and he gaped in shock that she would admit to being wrong. When he finally spoke, he pulled his hands away reluctantly and said, “But how can I trust you? You left me!”

****

Rey's heart pounded as she realized where his words and thoughts had gone, to them. She pushed on through, determined to make him see.

****

“You can't…. Yet,” she replied, reaching for him again. “But I hope that with time, we could work on trust, become friends again-”

****

“I don't want to be friends with you, Rey. I never did, as you might recall,” he said dryly, pulling away from her and heading toward the steps. 

****

“Yes, I remember the night we met vividly,” she said, running to cut him off before he reached the steps. “You asked me to dance with you, and I was afraid.”

****

“Everyone's afraid of me. What else is new?” he said bitterly, a note of pain in his voice. She had never told him how she felt about him on their first meeting; she had been waiting for the right time to share it. It seemed now was best.

****

“It's not because you were scary-looking or Leia's son,” she said, placing a hand on his chest and breathing deeply at the sustained contact. “It was because I'd never felt or responded so strongly to someone before _in my life._ For the first time ever, I _wanted_ to get close to someone. I was drawn to you in a way I've never been before or since. _My_ reaction to you scared me.”

****

His heart started to pound faster as his breathing became shallow.

****

“Why didn't you tell me?” he murmured, his eyes locked on her vulnerable face as his right hand gingerly touched the hand on his chest. 

****

His fingertips traced the bones in her hands, lightly grazing along her hand as he had always loved to do before. Rey wanted his hands elsewhere on her body, ensuring neither felt cold anywhere.

****

“Because I didn't understand myself. I agreed to dance with you, something I never did before, all because I wanted to touch you and get close to you. The problem was that you were an unknown, a man with a bad reputation for drinking too much-”

****

His face grew troubled as his grip on her tightened. “I'd never hurt you or abandon you the way your alcoholic parents did. I would've cared for you, given you forever and l-”

****

He stopped himself, and she sighed, knowing she needed to act quickly. He had that look in his eyes, the one where he had made up his mind and set his face to match his implacable decision.

****

“But that was a year ago. You lost your chance, Rey.”

****

“Give me one more chance, Ben. Please,” she begged, pushing him toward the chair in the center of the stage.

****

“Rey, however much I've changed doesn't mean that you have-”

****

All it took was one kiss, her yanking him down to her and kissing him like she had wanted to for months, and he knew something had changed within her. She had never done that in public before. Heck, she had never held hands with him in public before. Tonight was the first time people had witnessed them touch one another, and he was floored. He was so taken aback that Rey was able to use the element of surprise to push him to sit down. He did, more because he was amazed that Rey was even doing all of that. He couldn't stop staring at her despite all his studious avoidance of her since she had come back.

****

“I have changed. For the better, like you. I've grown up, and I know what I want, Ben. I want you.”

****

She hoped that her words made him want her to sing “All I Want for Christmas is You”, if only to keep him onstage.  Her hands found his ears, slowly moving the hair behind his ears so she could look at and touch them as she had always loved to do before. She cued the music before she kissed his ear and whispered in it, “And if I have to sing and do a silly dance to prove it, then I will. I'm not holding back anymore, and I'm not afraid of us, or of getting close to you. I've missed you... so much.”

****

Ben tried to speak, but words were useless and nonexistent. Instead, his hand reached out and cupped her face, his first acceptance of her that night. Her heart soared with joy, and she smiled at him, the action striking him just as it had when he first saw her, making him stop everything to absorb her light and life. He seemed on the verge of saying something until he recognized the song. He seemed baffled as Rey swung herself around and perched herself on his knee to sing. The crowd went wild at her song choice, all ready to watch and listen as she clasped her hands demurely in her lap. There were a few in the audience who remembered the dynamic duo who used to sing together on that stage; it was satisfying to finally see them together again.

****

Rey turned her head to face him, as though she were asking Santa for a gift. A hand slid languidly down his leg to his knee, next to the edge of her coat. “Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me-”

****

She finally took off her coat, throwing it on the ground in front of them before wiggling just a little higher up his leg. He seemed shocked by that until he realized she was wearing his last gift to her, a green sweater with Rudolph alone pulling Santa's sleigh high in the sky. The words around the picture said, “I've gone Solo!”

****

His mouth creased into a slight frown as a hand reached for the words on her sweater, not believing it to be there. 

****

As she sang, “Been an awful good girl, Santa baby,” she redirected his hand to brush the underside of her breast, and his face turned a deep shade of red unlike anything she had ever seen before. She grinned in triumph when he didn't try to remove the hand. The crowd went ballistic, catcalls and yelling everywhere. 

****

“And hurry down the chimney tonight,” she sang, pulling his legs together. She shifted into his lap and thrust lightly into him as she continued, “Santa baby, a '54 convertible, too, light blue.” 

****

She made a show of pretending to drive before using his shoulders as a steering wheel. Her grip tightened so that when she sang, “I'll wait up for you, dear Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight,” she shimmied, as though sliding down a chimney.

****

Ben moaned low in his throat, his head flying back as his eyes closed in euphoria. He had always dreamed of something like this, but he had never thought it would ever happen. She gulped as his face came back to her, his eyes fixated on her, torn somewhere between adoration and amazement. She hadn't hoped to see that look come back so soon, but it pushed her to finish the song. 

  
“Think of all the fun I've missed.”

****

Her legs wound ‘round his waist as she proceeded to hump him, his face and ears tomato red and skin clammy as he restrained his hands from responding. He had never seemed so appealing to her. 

****

“Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed.”

****

She leaned into his ear and almost kissed him, making the audience boo that she hadn't. Ben seemed to take it in stride as he tried to brace himself for the rest of the song. 

  
“Next year I could be also good, if you'll check off my Christmas list.” She made a check mark with her right hand in the air, her left pulling one of his hands to the hem of her sweater. 

  
“Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot. Been an angel all year, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.”

****

He would've just stared at her and done nothing, but she was determined to make her feelings known. The tequila told her it was a good idea to get rid of the sweater so that she wouldn't be so hot, and he could get a strip tease along with a lap dance. A little overkill couldn't hurt, right?

****

She flung off her sweater, revealing the white camisole she wore, her only undershirt. Ben stared in awe at the sight that greeted him and the cold air of the bar, and he only got more turned on as she continued to sing. She pretended to swim on him and then put a halo above her head for a brief second before turning the halo into devil's horns as she wriggled more against him, she giving him what she thought was a lap dance. With each new line, her hands sought to touch every inch of him she could, all while humping him harder and harder as he started to get into it.    
  
By the time she got to the end of the song, she was almost certain that he had forgiven her. He was participating in the song fully, his eyes dilated and black with lust as his hands pressed her hips closer to him and carefully hid the fact that he was feeling her up.

****

When she sang, “Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring,” he froze. He looked away from her, remembering that he had never gotten the ring back from her.

****

She slid his hand just a little to the left, into the valley between her breasts. Pressing his hand against her favorite necklace, she said, “I don't mean on the phone, Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight.”

****

Recognition filled his eyes as she made eye contact with him. Silently she begged him once more to forgive her, taking his hand clasped around his mother's ring and pressing it against her heart.

  
In a slightly lower voice, she said, “Hurry down the chimney tonight. Hurry, tonight.”

****

The song ended. There was a pregnant pause, and then all the crowd clapped and cheered as Ben’s arms slid around her and kissed her. He kissed her like a man deprived of water for years, drinking in all of her and never wanting to stop. 

****

“I believe you now,” he confessed in her ear, grabbing the ring and yanking until the chain broke. “Thank you for keeping it.”

****

“I never stopped loving you,” she whispered. “I couldn't forget you. I tried. Oh, how I tried-”

****

“Not anymore,” he said, pulling the chain away and grabbing her right hand. “You're mine now, as you always should've been. Will you stay now?”

****

His earnest, worried look killed her, and she sought to make sure that he knew that she was staying.

****

“Yes, as long as you're mine,” she said, helping him put the ring on. “I'm yours. All I want for Christmas is you. You,” she repeated, her finger pointing to his heart as joy filled her and the adrenaline rush faded. “I was so afraid I lost you.”

****

“You could never lose me; I've loved you from the minute I laid eyes on you,” he said, leaning in. “I love you now.”

****

“I love you, too,” she said before she yawned loudly.

****

An eyebrow lifted. “Rey, just how much did you drink before doing this?”

****

“The tequila…. Made me do it,” she giggled, the sleepiness suddenly hitting her and making her punchy as a hand touched his cheek lightly. “Had a triple margarita and some shots before that. I wanted to be…. Miserable because I lost you.”

****

“I know I had things to work on, too. I didn't help the situation, but I promise I've made changes. Good changes. I always hoped you'd come back,” he admitted, his arms surrounding her to cuddle with her on stage.

****

“Thank you,” she said before yawning again. “You know, now that we both know what we want and have waited long enough, we shouldn't wait to get married. We could get married tomorrow if Uncle Chewie still has that online license-”

****

“Are you being serious?” he asked before she nodded and began to cuddle into his chest.

****

“Yep. Screw the big wedding. I'm just happy I have you again…..”

****

“You'll never be alone, I promise,” he said, running a hand through her hair. Then, he heard her light snoring. “Rey?”

****

He looked down, and sure enough, she was fast asleep. He scrambled to get up before her friends all came on stage and picked up her discarded clothing.

****

“I'm taking her home with me, where she belongs,” he announced to her friends. “I'll take her to see my family tomorrow for Christmas dinner. Mother will love to see her again.”

****

“Should we come for the wedding ceremony tomorrow?” asked Finn as they bundled Rey in the passenger seat after Ben told them what had happened before they got onstage.

****

“What? No. Rey wasn't being serious about that,” barked Ben with a laugh, even as his eyes glanced hopefully at her. 

****

“Want to bet?” 

****  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
